


Protect the Weak

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Future Man (TV)
Genre: Dominant Wolf, Hand Jobs, Josh is a mess, Josh whump, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Humiliation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, So mild, Someone take care of him, Submissive Josh, Wolf really does care about Josh, he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: The Big Time jump took them out of Haven and now they remember.  What they did while they were there, what they said, and who they were before.Wolf has a few things he needs to settle with Josh before they can save the world.
Relationships: Josh Futterman | Future Man & Wolf | Corey Wolfhart, Josh Futterman | Future Man/Wolf | Corey Wolfhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Protect the Weak

The Big Time jump wasn’t smooth and they landed in a pile tangled together, and of course Tiger landed smoothly next to them, giving them both a scornful look.

Wolf got to his feet first, grabbing Josh to pull him to his as well and he was still holding his arm when all the memories suddenly came back. What had happened in Haven, who they really were. Everything that had happened to them.

Tiger was talking but Wolf and Josh were staring at each other and Wolf didn’t realize how hard he was holding the man’s arm until he whimpered, trying to pull away.

Wolf glanced around at where they were, it looked unsafe but relatively stable for the moment and Tiger caught his eyes. He had other things he needed to handle, and Tiger shrugged as she turned away to survey the perimeter.

“Wolf - We gotta put the cubes together and-”

Wolf let go of him all at once, but caught him across the face with a right hook. A hard one. A real one. Josh wasn’t prepared for it. Wolf had hit him before but until right now he didn’t realize that he had been pulling it. 

He cried out and landed on his ass on the ground, attention going to Tiger, “Help!”

Tiger shook her head without looking, “This is between you two.”

He stayed on the ground even as Wolf moved into his space. “Wolf, please-”

“You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable!” He didn’t even know how to process the feelings. It all had come back at such a rush, being humiliated, being degraded and the person that did it was cowering at his feet. He kicked out, harder than he meant to as he caught him in the thigh, “You made me feel small.”

“You always make me feel like that!”

“Well it’s not nice!”

Josh should be getting up, should be fighting him. Defending himself. But he was still thinking about whatever they had just lived through. This was his Josh, scared and submissive. He needed to do something about how bad he felt though, and Josh cowering in front of him eased the humiliation. He needed more of that.

He reached down to grab Josh and pull him up to his knees and backhanded him hard, listening to him whimper, slapping his hands away when the man tried to stop him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Wolf, I wasn’t me. I wouldn’t…” Wolf was starting to soften, but those big eyes looked up at him, “Please, what can I do?”

This boy had humiliated him and he kicked out, catching him in the chest and landing him on his back. Already gentler though, “Make it up to me.”

Josh frowned, eyes skittering to Tiger and Wolf followed the look to see that she was keeping an eye on them carefully even though she wasn’t looking at them. She cared about the boy too.

He looked back to Josh and couldn’t help the sneer, “You are a useless, worthless excuse for a boy. You aren’t fit to lick my boots.”

“Sure Wolf, right. Just-”

“Say the words.”

Josh swallowed hard, his face turning red. “Wolf-”

“Now.”

His shoulders hunched and Josh’s eyes darted away, wrapping his arms around himself like he was trying to protect himself. Silence filled the space and Wolf took a step closer. “Did you suddenly grow some balls?” It twisted something in him to think that maybe his Josh was changed for good, and he took another hard step towards him. Planning on giving him another slap, maybe.

“I’m worthless!” Josh was looking up at him, rubbing his eyes like he was going to cry. “Okay? I’m useless.” His breath hitched a little and he repeated the words, quieter. Resigned. “I’m useless. Wolf, please. I need you.”

“Of course you do, you have no spine. Without our protection you wouldn't get anywhere.” He tapped his foot, thinking, but he was losing his anger. “An eye for an eye. You humiliated me, humiliate yourself, show me who you are.”

Josh licked his lips, carefully pushing up so he was sitting, making sure he wasn’t going to be hit before he pushed to all fours and crawled towards Wolf. 

It wasn’t what the man expected. No he expected sniveling and crying, maybe whining to Tiger, but not this. It made his dick twitch, made his mouth go dry and he’d fucked Josh before but it was when it was charging. Not this kind of feeling. This was one that he had learned when he was with his cluster.

The man’s face was red, but desperate. That more than anything eased Wolf because he thought he was getting soft but it was clear that Josh didn’t see it. Josh’s head dipped down and Wolf’s breath caught when that mouth lowered to his boot. 

His words came back to him, he hadn’t really meant it when he said about the boots. Josh was doing it though, tongue licking across the leather, a muffled whimper in his throat. From behind him Wolf vaguely noticed a strange sound but he was transfixed on Josh.

“Stop.” He barely recognized his own voice but at the word the boy stopped, sitting back on his heels to look up at Wolf. Hopeful. So fucking hopeful.

Wolf’s dick was rock hard, pressing almost painfully against his pants. He couldn’t help palm over it and Josh’s eyes darted down to look. Wolf chewed on his lip for a moment and wondered if it would be weird to ask Tiger if she could go for a quick charge. Probably not. He started to turn his head towards her when Josh shuffled forward, voice soft. “I can.”

He hadn’t said anything out loud. He knew he hadn’t, but there was no doubt in his mind what Josh was offering. That he had understood.

“Please.” Josh choked on the word a little, “I’m so sorry Wolf, please let me.”

This wasn’t okay. This wasn’t going to happen. He was a better soldier than this. But shit, he was nodding and Tiger wasn’t telling him to knock it off. 

Josh nodded as well and reached up, hands shaking as he undid Wolf’s pants. He slid his hand into Josh’s hair, gripping it just tight enough to pull, and then that fucking mouth was over his cock. 

He was better than Wolf expected, of course Josh had just spent the equivalent of thousands of years fucking ever person in Haven. When his hands came up they rested on Wolf’s thighs but didn’t try to control the movement. No, he let Wolf do whatever he wanted. 

Watching him the last thing he really remembered Josh saying popped into his head. That the weak shouldn’t be scorned, they should be protected. It suddenly felt like something precious was under his hand, something that he should be protecting, and not the way that they kept saying they were.

The moments in Haven when he had gotten that validation had been mind blowing. He tried so hard and the smallest bit of praise had been enough, and fuck, he never gave that to Josh. Ever. Fuck.

“Good, Josh, so good.” He stroked his thumb, his cock vibrating as the words made Josh moan. Made him suck harder, try harder. He shouldn't be surprised he was already so close, and he nudged Josh lightly, “Gonna cum.”

Josh hummed in his throat, sounding like he was saying he understood, and Wolf pulled his head down harder as he came. Closing his eyes for a moment he enjoyed it, could feel Josh strain against his hand when he couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t try to pull away. Of course he wouldn’t.

Finally he pulled his cock out, it giving a valiant twitch as it slid over Josh’s lips as he tucked himself away. If the world didn’t end tonight he planned on doing that a whole fuck more. 

“Wolf, did-?”

He dragged the smaller man to his feet and spun him around so his back was pressed against him. Wrapping one arm around Josh’s mid section he held him tight, curling his bigger body around him. Surrounding him. 

His hand slid down Josh’s front and he hadn’t been entirely sure he would find a hard on there, but he had been pretty certain. He was right, of course he was. The sounds Josh made while he was sucking had been happy sounds, and he had his proof.

Josh wiggled when Wolf stroked him over the pants, trying to turn, trying to look at Wolf, but he didn’t think trying to get away. When he slid his other hand down to undo the man’s pants Josh reached up to push his hands away but when Wolf shushed him he dropped them.

“You don’t have to-”

“Of course I don’t.” He slid his hand into Josh’s pants, pulling out his cock, stroking him steady and fast, making the smaller man keen and press back against him. He leaned in close against his ear to talk.

“I remember what you said. About protecting those that are weak.” Maybe not the exact phrase he wanted to use, he wasn’t trying to make Josh feel bad, but the man just nodded against his shoulder where his head had lulled. “I’m going to protect you from now on, okay. Really protect you. I promise.” He nuzzled against the side of his neck, could feel the dick under his hand twitching and straining at the words. He realized what Josh wanted was so simple and he wanted it so bad.

Josh’s hands came up to grasp at the arm around his torso, hips twitching, whimpered pleases making it out of his mouth. And Wolf knew what would take him over the edge. He nuzzled behind his ear again, being soft and gentle in all the ways he had never known before. But now he did. “You did so good Josh, you try so hard. I see you.” 

Josh was cumming, small cries coming out that almost sounded like he was in pain. Wolf stroked him until the man was pulling away and shaking, and then helped tuck him back in his pants, though he kept him curled against him. 

He loosened his grip enough that Josh could turn to look at him and there was still a shadow of fear there, and Wolf swore that if they stopped the world from ending he would do something about that. He’d fix it. He wasn’t sure what was on his face but Josh whispered, “You really mean that. You’ll take care of me?”

“I will.” And he would. He gave Josh a little nudge forward, “But first I think we have to save the world.” He touched his pocket and then glanced around, “Where the fuck are our cubes?”

“What the fuck was that?” Susan had been mostly watching in shocked silence but he couldn't help it, “Is no one goign to point out that it was fucking weird? The world is ending.”

Tiger couldn’t help the smile pull at her mouth as her and Susan watched the boys look for the cubes. Of course she had already brought Susan, they had to save the fucking world. Leave it to men to fuck around, literally, instead. “Pre mission charge, you wouldn’t get it.” She moved forward though, voice her don’t fuck with me leader one. Hopefully this would be the last time she would ever have to use it. “Hey, can we get back to saving the fucking world Futerman?”

There was a muffled “futterman” from both of them and she could only grin to herself. Right, time to save the fucking world.


End file.
